Demons
Demons or Monsters are the term that refers to the various spirits, beasts, and supernatural creatures that inhabit the Sage Realm, a vast world within a parallel dimension. The most ancient, enigmatic, and fiercest demons are called Holy Animals/Creatures or Sacred Animals/Beasts. Overview The demons are a broad class of supernatural creatures that are indigenous to the Sage Realm. They have many different forms and abilities. Common traits, however, include: *'Extended Lifespan/Immortality': The demons are immortal. Some cannot die of old age and many demons and for hundreds or possibly even thousands of years. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': The strength, speed, stamina, and overall physical condition of most demons far outclass that of the average being from the Human Realm (Earth). Some even refer to the humans body being made of putty. *'Nature Affinity': Most species of demons have a strong connection to a certain aspect of nature and many have power over the elements. History Long ago, humans, monsters, and gods lived on the ancient Earth. The monsters sought to rule over the humans, whom were far weaker than they, and had not yet developed technology on a level to hurt them (humans were living in what would be considered the Stone Age). Mankind was divided and scattered, living in isolated clans, each trying to fend for themselves. Eventually, a chieftess of a human clan named Ungnyeo appealed to the distant gods to lend them their power. The Gods agreed after much deliberation, and gave humans their power but the drawback was, every time a human used this power, they either got older or younger. There was as "prominent clan" who the gods gave their power to who saw that the cost of using the power not worth it, and sought to create their own power, thus Martial Arts was born. The war between monsters and humans finally ended and Ungnyeo became the lover of a god, pregnant with his child. Hwanung didn't want his unborn child to experience the burden of the current borrowing system and thus sought to destroy it. The destruction of the original system caused godly power to be distributed among the humans without restriction and cost. In the end the other gods punished him for it and placed taboo upon the humans, rendering them incapable of attacking those who gave them power. The Gods then divided the three races. Humans stays on earth, Demons on Sage Realm, and Gods on Heavenly Realm. At some unknown time in history, the demon races divided themselves into various nations, each inhabiting a different part of the planet. at some point, the realm attained what its inhabitants will say as a Golden Age. It was the period when the demons were at their most powerful and the brotherhood known as the Nine Kings came into being. The Nine Kings were the god-like rulers of the largest, most evolved, and most powerful demon races. They are gods in their own right, possessing power far beyond a normal demon, making them capable of opposing and even killing the divine inhabitants of the Heavenly Realm. They were enigmatic figures revered by their fellow demons. These Sage Realm's God-Kings would lead the demons in a great war between them and the gods of Heavenly Realm nearly thousand years ago, which eventually came to involve the Human Realm as well. During the war, the demons sought to overthrow the Heavens, overthrow Jade Emperor, and gain their independence from the gods. However, they were badly defeated and humiliated. Soon after, their power was suppressed and their freedom restricted. It was after the war that the Monkey King disappeared and the Monks (humans; specifically humans who are part of Nox, an evil organization/cult that serves the Heavenly Realm) started appearing in the Sage Realm and began to influence aspects of life in the realm. They appointed leaders, controlled the development of the Realm, and gave power to whom they saw fit. This period is considered a time of decline and weakness. Contracts Like the gods of the Heavenly Realm, demons are able to make contracts with mortals. In a contract, the demon/god grants the mortal the ability to channel and manifest the entity's power as their own unique ability. This is called Charyeok. List of Races *Dragons *Haetae *Minotaurs *Mt. Hwagwa Monkeys *Mt. Hwagwa Tigers *Various flying and four-legged creatures *Foxes References Navigation Category:Species